Apa Kata Mereka?
by EXOneedyou
Summary: Mereka yang pandai bicara. Kala menghujat pedasnya bukan main, memuji pun mereka pandai. Netizen. Apa kata Knetizen soal kasus yang melanda EXO? Review tidak dipaksa, baca saja silahkan.


Warning: This is not a fanfiction!

.

About EXO

.

Betrayal or not

.

Korea vs Cina

.

Leave or stay

.

.

"**Apa kata Knetizen soal skandal Kris?"**

.

.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

.

Go to the given link and share if you feel you have to.

.

What do you think about this?

.

.

Sebelumnya, sepertinya saya harus menekankan, **post sebelumnya sama sekali bukan kata-kata saya**—saya tidak sejenius itu. Kata-kata saya hanya yang ada di kotak review (sengaja saya tulis di sana untuk menjaga kemurnian analisis si jenius). Saya cuma membagikan pendapat si jenius karena menurut saya banyak orang perlu tahu.

Untuk Kirei Thelittlethieves, maaf saya ga bisa bales lewat PM. Karena ini akun baru jadi saya belum bisa ngirim PM, bahkan ganti ava pun belum bisa .-.

Ini balasan untuk kamu:

Kamu dapet poinnya, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah SM. Kalau memang ini masih soal 'kontrak babu', kenapa dari 12 member hanya Kris yang mengajukan gugatan?

Kasus Kris ga bisa disamain sama kasus Hangeng. Hangeng dulu bener2 ngerasain apa yang namanya diskriminasi, saya baca dia bahkan pernah ngerasain manggung harus pake masker yang nutupin wajahnya. Kenapa? Hanya karena dia Cina? Jangan lupa kalau orang Korea punya rasa cinta berlebih pada bangsanya—mereka rasis. Kabarnya anak berdarah campuran saja bahkan dibully di Korea.

Tapi Kris? Katanya dia bahkan dapet lebih banyak screen time dari pada Chen. EXO-M juga dipromosikan dengan sangat baik di Korea, bahkan lebih baik daripada promosi EXO-K di China (ini berdasarkan semua yang sudah saya baca). Bisa dilihat kalau SM sudah berusaha mengubah 'kontrak babu' mereka.

Soal status para member, kamu juga benar, memang ga bisa dijadikan pegangan, tapi pada akhirnya saya memilih percaya bahwa itu isi hati mereka. Menurut pandangan saya selain Minseok ga ada satu pun member EXO yang dewasa, jadi wajar kalau mereka yang masih labil—sama kaya kita—ini bertindak _kurang etis_ dengan langsung menumpahkan kekesalan/isi hati mereka di medsos. (Ya, tetep aja tindakan mereka itu ga bener, karena kenyataannya tindakan mereka seperti menyiram minyak ke api.)

Apalagi setelahnya mereka mulai bicara di depan pers juga (mulai dari winning speech sampe wawancara). Apapun yang mereka katakan, tepat atau tidak untuk mengatakan itu di saat begini, itu isi hati mereka—ini pendapat saya.

Soal pertanyaan Kris akan hengkang atau tidak, saya pribadi bilang, kemungkinan Kris tidak pergi sangat kecil.

Pertama, saya lihat dia sendiri memang ga mau tinggal.

Kedua, SM ga bakal mau mempertahankan talent yang membangkang, karena di kemudian hari—misalnya Kris memenangkan gugatan dan tetap di SM—bukannya ga mungkin dia melakukan yang lebih jauh merugikan perusahaan ("Cuz I've done well once, so why not the second time?"). Para staff juga akan bingung bagaimana memperlakukan Kris.

Ketiga, setelah 11 member dengan terang-terangan memusuhinya, apa iya Kris bisa tetap nyaman untuk kembali berada di antara mereka? Hubungan di antara mereka ga akan sama. Udah sering denger kan, kepercayaan itu sulit di dapat—sekali dibuang susah mendapatkannya kembali.

Kesimpulannya menurut saya, _SM_ _menang ataupun kalah, Kris tetap akan keluar_—_sorry to say that_, tapi toh ini hanya pendapat saya yang didapat setelah membaca berbagai pendapat lain. (Dan lagi, orang bilang selalu ada keajabaian kalau kita mau percaya .-.)

Perbedaannya adalah, jika SM menang dalam kasus ini, SM bisa memperbaiki image mereka (karena tuntutan Kris yang memperburuk image SM tidak terbukti). Dan bersamaan dengan itu, image EXO-M juga akan terselamatkan (karena terbukti mereka bukan pengkhianat).

Hei, DevilCute, saya tertarik untuk merespon kamu :)

Saya—harus mengakui—kalau Hallyu wave sudah membuat saya tenggelam terlalu dalam. Saya ga bisa berhenti jadi Kpoper seberapa pun inginnya saya. Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun saya bermimpi ingin hidup di Korea sana meskipun dengan begitu saya bisa lebih dekat dengan idola. Karena apa? Kehidupan di Korea sana menurut saya terlalu menyeramkan, apalagi untuk orang Indonesia yang sudah terbiasa hidup mudah—kalau dibandingkan dengan warga Korea yang perfeksionis (mungkin itu alasan dibalik masalah yang kamu temui). Cara hidup kita pasti terlalu santai di mata orang Korea sana. Makanya saya selalu kasian sama para idol .-.

Untuk Guest, saya benci atau tidak dengan Kris dan keegoisannya? Tidak. Jujur ga ada rasa benci, mungkin karena saya hanya penggemar dan saya bukan orang yang dikhinati langsung oleh Kris.

* * *

Ini beberapa komentar knetizen soal kasus Kris, saya dapat terjemahannya dalam bahasa Inggris dari

netizenbuzz

.blogspot

.com

/2014/05/follow-up-exo_18

.html?utm_medium=twitter&utm_source=twitterfeed

**Article: EXO-M menyebut soal 'skandal Kris' dalam wawancara Cina. "Mengecewakan."**

Source: Mydaily via Naver

Tao: "Kupikir apa yang dia lakukan sebelum world tour yang penting bagi kita semua tanpa mengatakan apapun pada anggota lain sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia telah melakukan tindakan yang buruk yang menunjukan dia tidak setia."

Lay: "EXO member dan perusahaan tidak punya masalah." Chen: "Kami menghadapi masa sulit dan sangat terluka. Mengecewakan hal ini terjadi sebelum konser yang sudah kami impikan sejak lama."

Xiumin: "Mengecewakan ini terjadi, tapi inilah saat dimana 11 member harus berkumpul dan melewatinya demi konser untuk menjaga janji kami pada fans kami." Chen: "11 member semuanya satu pikiran dan akan fokus pada persiapan konser kami. Kami harap tidak akan ada lagi sentimen negatif."

1. [+12,120, -942] Aku ikut merasa tidak enak pada 11 member yang tersisa.

2. [+10,326, -620] Tidak terasa benar baginya untuk menghilang tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada member yang lain... Dia harusnya mencoba membicarakannya. Bersembunyi seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun... Dia harus menemukan keberanian untuk setidaknya keluar dan mendiskusikan hal ini demi membernya.

3. [+9,807, -712] Aku merasa berterima kasih pada member Cina yang lain. Aku yakin mereka juga mendapat banyak tawaran dari agensi Cina tapi mereka tidak termakan dengan rayuan mereka dan tetap bersama EXO. Terima kasih, mari bersama sampai akhir!

4. [+2,334, -168] Kalian semua yang berpikir wawancara Suho dibuat-buat oleh SM dan Kris memimpin kelompok, seharusnya bercermin. Ini semua adalah kesalahan Kris.

5. [+2,000, -66] Menilai dari wawancara, Tao sepertinya yang paling marah dan kecewa pada Kris...

6. [+1,798, -96] Aku laki-laki jadi aku tidak pernah terlalu peduli tentang ini tapi EXO seharusnya memikirkan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk membuang yang jahat. Berusaha keraslah untuk promosi kalian.

7. [+1,298, -36] Bahkan lewat tulisan, aku bisa merasakan seberapa marah dan kecewanya anak-anak ini ;;

8. [+1,206, -39] Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya para member yang dikhianati... untuk merasakan hal seperti ini terjadi tanpa peringatan (tanda-tanda).

**Article: Koreografer SM berbagi pendapatnya tentang skandal EXO, "Dia pergi tanpa kata"**

Source: Ilgan Sports via Naver

"Dia membuat pilihan pribadi, tidak lebih tidak kurang. 11 member yang tersisa masih sama, sementara yang satu pergi... Soal yang banyak yang berkuasa? Yang sedikit lemah? Aku tidak berpikir bisa diterapkan pada kasus ini. Dia sudah membuat pilihan. Dia pergi tanpa kata, dan member yang tersisa bingung dan sedih..."

1. [+180, -17] Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk percaya pada "EXO", bukan Wu Yifan

2. [+139, -18] Apa orang-orang masih percaya pada Wu Yifan? Waktunya untuk bangun dan lihat kenyataan.

3. [+130, -12] Kuharap 11 member yang tersisa menemukan kekuatan.

4. [+114, -6] Ini juga luka bagi si koreografer karena dia harus mengubah tarian untuk menutupi tempat yang ditinggalkan Kris

5. [+70, -6] Karena keegoisan satu orang serakah, 11 member dan ratusan staff di belakang mereka harus menderita... Aku bertaruh dia bahkan tidak tahu. Dia dari dulu tidak pernah 'we are one' tapi 'only one'...

**Komentar terbaik (berdasarkan up-vote) di netizenbuzz untuk dua artikel ini:**

美和子 • a day ago [735 up-vote, 0 down-vote]

Aku sepenuhnya mengerti keputusan Yifan untuk pergi, tapi caranya melakukannya benar-benar bodoh. (Bukan untuknya tapi untuk membernya)

Gugatan ini sudah direncankan berbulan-bulan, direncanakan benar-benar sampai detil terakhir. Tanggal berita perilisan gugatan oleh Sina, pokonya semuanya sudah terencana. Aku harus bilang, pengacaranya dan agensi (baru)-nya hebat, semuanya membuat SM benar-benar kecurian (tidak diperkirakan).

Dan ya, aku tidak akan bohong soal ini, kupikir Yifan/agensinya tidak akan berhenti sampai memenangkan gugatan ini, dia bahkan melukai ex-membernya. (Apa yang sudah dia lakukan)

Selain itu, weibo/todou/apapun akhirnya menemukan alasan untuk menghancurkan image artis SM di Cina dan mereka menggunakan Yifan sebagai pion mereka.

Dan ini juga membantu Yifan, karena SM dan ex-membernya menjadi penjahatnya sekarang dan dia mendapa simpati dari fandom Cina.

Jika saja Yifan mau peduli sedikit dengan ex-membernya, dia akan pergi dengan kata-kata atau setidaknya akan merilis satu _statement_ saat semua hal ini jadi kacau.

Tapi sepertinya agensi barunya punya kontrol lebih atas dirinya dan menurut pendapatku dia cuma pergi dari perusahaan pembohong satu ke yang lain*. (maksudnya agensi baru ini sama aja kaya SM)

Semua yang terjadi adalah rencana yang rapi untuk menghancurkan image SM di Cina dan untuk Yifan memenangkan gugatannya.

Sadarlah kawan, OT12 tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi. Kerusakannya terlalu besar.

Pada akhirnya, ini hanya pendapatku, tapi tolong mulailah berpikir logis.

* * *

a/n: maaf kalau link yang saya kasih tidak berfungsi, mungkin ada bagiannya yang hilang. Susah banget naro link di ffn, itu pun sudah hasil saya utak-atik berkali-kali .-.


End file.
